


The cursed doll

by thepilot



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Bodhi is scared, Cassian might be too, Halloween, M/M, Spooky doll
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-29 06:50:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21135449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thepilot/pseuds/thepilot
Summary: Cassian finds a doll on his ship, and it turns out to be more than just an ordinary doll. For Sniperpilot Halloween.





	The cursed doll

Cassian wasn’t even sure where the doll had come from. It was less than a meter tall, and though the fur was matted, it was unmistakably an Ewok. 

“Kay, did you put this here?” he asked upon finding it in the cockpit of his u-wing and picking it up. 

“No.”

“So you don’t know where it came from?”

“What part of ‘no’ was unclear to you, Cassian?”

Cassian shook his head. “Alright. I just would like to know how it came to be in my cockpit.”

K-2 fixed Cassian with his signature steadfast glare.

“I do not have any answers.”

Cassian had shrugged it off, stowing the Ewok doll in his bag. He’d all but forgotten about it until he’d returned to base from his mission. 

Bodhi was awake, watching a holovid on their bed when Cassian came back in the wee hours of the morning. Cassian was trying to be quiet, but when he saw Bodhi awake he stooped to give him a kiss, setting his bag down and curling into bed with Bodhi, boots and all, to finish watching the holovid Bodhi was watching.

A not-so-subtle poke from Bodhi woke Cassian up in the morning. Cassian groaned and opened his eyes to see the Ewok plush in his face.

“Where did this come from?” 

Cassian sat up, gently taking the doll from Bodhi and setting it on the bed. He loved waking up to Bodhi’s face, not an Ewok’s. With a great yawn, Cassian rolled out of bed and started stretching. He really should’ve changed before getting in bed. 

“It was on my ship. Found it in the cockpit. I was gonna give it to one of the kids on base.”

Bodhi was sitting on the bed, crossed legged and crossed armed with his hair askew, frowning. Entirely too adorable for the morning.

“It’s creepy, Cas. I don't like it,” Bodhi harrumphed, looking down at the doll beside him. 

Cassian couldn’t help but chuckle. “It’s fine, Bodhi. I’ll find it a new home. I was gonna clean it up, wait for a life day or something.”

“It’s staring at me.” 

Cassian rolled his eyes. “It’s not staring at you. In fact, I believe you are staring at it.”

In a flash, Bodhi smothered the doll with a pillow and got out of bed.

“It’s still creepy,” he remarked, finally getting out of bed. “I’m showering and if I come back and it’s in my drawer or something, I’m burning it.”

Cassian roller his eyes as Bodhi left hurriedly. He seemed genuinely creeped out by the doll, but as Cassian lifted the pillow and picked the doll up, he couldn’t help but think the doll was in fact, staring at him. He resolved to take care of the doll immediately.

By the end of the day, Cassian had successfully washed and dried the doll, even brushing its fur a little. All in all, it looked as good as new. Bodhi has been busy working on a transmission decoding, and since Cassian was off for the day, he figured it was a good waste of time.

Just before dinner, Cassian ran into Kay, barking out orders to one of the new recruits. 

“K-2, may I talk to you for a moment? It’s important?” 

The recruit took off before Kay seemed to notice, and Kay turned to Cassian in what could only be described as annoyance.

“Yes, Cassian?”

Cassian produced the cleaner up Ewok and held it out to Kay.

“I cleaned this up. Can you find a child to distribute this to? I know you’ve got all the children and their life day’s stored so-“

K-2 yanked the doll from Cassian’s hand so fast Cassian was surprised it didn’t rip.

“Yes.”

With that, Kay walked away, leaving Cassian to mutter “thanks” to himself.

————————-

Cassian was just minutes from waking up when Bodhi flung into their room, leaning against the door and heaving, his eyes wide with terror. 

“It’s back. The doll is back. I was working on your U-Wing which I  _ know  _ no one has access to except for you, and me, and Kay, and that doll was sitting on one of the chairs in the cockpit. I left it there. It’s alive, Cassian.”

Cassian frowned, now definitely awake. 

“I gave it to Kay yesterday, and asked him to give it to one of the kids. Maybe he hadn’t gotten around to it yet.”

“Cassian, why would Kay just…sit in the cockpit of your ship? The doll is alive. We have to burn it.” 

Cassian hated to admit he was a little freaked out but he was. He wouldn’t say anything to Bodhi, though. 

“We’ll just ask Kay what he did with the doll. I’m sure there’s a logical explanation.”

“And if there isn’t, we’re burning it.”

They tracked down Kay (Cassian still wearing his pajamas) in the hangar, watching over a pilot attempting to do a repair. Bodhi stomped up to Kay, his face a mixture of fear and anger.

“Who did you give that doll to?”

Kay was silent for a moment before responding. “I gave it away, as requested.” 

“But to who?” Cassian asked, further fueled by Bodhi’s emotions.

“That is none of your concern, Cassian. Please do not question me on the tasks I have completed at your request.”

Kay left them, staring in disbelief as the pilot also joined them, completely confused.

“What’s going on?”

“There’s a cursed doll, and it needs to be burned.”

“Bodhi, it’s not cursed it’s just-“

“It’s cursed, Cassian! I’ll show you, it’s probably still sitting in the cockpit. Waiting to kill us.”

Bodhi led Cassian away to the u-wing, leaving the poor confused pilot behind. 

They crept aboard carefully, Bodhi fixated on the cockpit. But when they got there-

“It’s gone, Cas. I swear, it was right here this morning. It’s probably in our room. It’s going to kill us, Cassian! It’s a cursed murder doll!”

“It’s not going to be in our room, Bo. Let’s just go about our day. If it turns up again, I promise we can dispose of it.”

————————-

Several days passed, and there was no sign of the doll. Bodhi was still wary of the potential for it showing up unexpectedly, and seemed to be looking around more than usual. Truth be told, Cassian was, too. 

They were assigned an interceptor mission together, and were on their way to stock the u-wing when they both noticed movement in the cockpit. Unmistakably, the Ewok doll was prancing in front of the window. 

Bodhi let out a shriek and dropped his bag, clinging on to Cassian.

“I told you it’s alive and now it’s going to  _ kill us.” _

Cassian reached around for Bodhi’s hand, squeezing it tightly. “I’m sure there’s a uh. A logical explanation,” Cassian gulped out.

They approached the open ramp with hesitation, walking slowly and quietly. There were strange voices emanating from the ship, and Cassian couldn’t deny being just as scared as Bodhi now. The doll really was cursed.

Slowly they walked up the ramp, standing frozen once the cockpit was in view. K-2SO, reprogrammed protocol droid, was playing with not just the Ewok doll, but a few other dolls as well. The sight was so endearing to Cassian, but at the same time such good material for blackmail, he decided to just let Kay be. Bodhi seemed to have the same idea, and smirked at Cassian, the pair quietly backing out of the ship. 

Once a good distance away, Bodhi started laughing. “I was convinced it was a cursed doll! Oh Force, do I feel silly now.”

Cassian couldn’t help but grin. “You and me both! I was starting to think it was cursed, too!” 

They both laughed together for a moment, letting out their relief at the discovery. They started walking back to their room, deciding to give Kay some time and also ample warning that they were coming, when they came across one of the kids on base. 

Cassian gave a wave, but Bodhi was stock still, his eyes blown wide as he watched the child pass them. It didn’t take long for Cassian to understand Bodhi’s reaction:

Clutched in the kid’s hand was the Ewok doll. 

  
  



End file.
